Strażnik Berła
Prolog Teranot siedział na gałęzi najwyższego drzewa w okolicy jak to zwykle robił o tej porze dnia. Zobaczył Derota, który znowu potajemnie się wymknął, ale postanowił jeszcze raz przymknąć na to oko. Rozdział 1 Derot był w laboratorium Makuty, Medagala, który potajemnie pomagał Mu upodobnić się do Makuta. -Gotowe – oznajmił Medagal – wszystko, co chciałeś. - A maska? – Zapytał Derot – Miała mieć kształt Kraahkan. - Nie umiem wykuwać Kanohi. Lepiej zleć to jakiemuś Matoraninowi, a i jeśli chcesz naprawdę być Makuta zwróć się bezpośrednio do Teridaxa, będę miał dostęp do mojego laboratorium na Destralu i nie będę musiał tego ukrywać przed Bractwem. -Może i masz rację. – Powiedział Derot – Muszę to przemyśleć. Wracam do domu, żegnaj. - Tak. Idź już. Derot wrócił i udał się do wioski ognia. -Hej Ayro stój – krzyknął Derot zobaczywszy Toa ognia ze swojej drużyny. - O Derot witaj – odpowiedział Ayro, zmierzył wzrokiem Derota i dodał: Kolejne ulepszenia w zbroi. -Tak, właśnie, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Czy w twojej wiosce są dobrzy konstruktorzy masek? -Chyba Fender jest najlepszy, mieszka w tamtym domu po prawej. A co potrzebujesz nowej maski? - Powiedzmy – rzucił na odchodne Derot i odszedł. Wszedł do domu Fendera. -Podobno umiesz wykuć Kanohi z dysku. – Zapytał Derot na wejściu. - Tak, nie chwaląc się. A czego potrzebujesz? - Wykuj mi Kanohi Pakari. - Potrzebujesz dwie? - Ta Ma mieć kształt Kraahkan. -Poco ci Kanohi w kształcie Kraahkan? – Zapytał Fender. -Po prostu ją wykuj, umiesz to zrobić? - Tak, przyjdź za kilka dni.- Odpowiedział Matoranin. -Nie możesz zrobić tego szybciej? - Najwcześniej jutro – powiedział Fender. -Dobra będę jutro –zapewnił Toa – i mam nadzieję, że będzie gotowa. Derot przyszedł do pracowni Fendera z samego Rana. - O, już jesteś? - Tak, Maska jest gotowa? –Zapytał Derot. -Tak leży na tamtej półce. – Odpowiedział Matoranin. - Nareszcie – powiedział Derot, rzucił swoją maskę na ziemię i założył nową. - Jeny w tej masce i z tą zbroją to wyglądasz jak jakiś Makuta. - Tak, tak wyglądam – odpowiedział Toa, rzucił mu kilka Widdgetów i Wyszedł. Rozdział 2 Derot przemyślał słowa Medagal i postanowił udać się z nim na Destral, kiedy zatrzymał go Teranot – Toa Roślinności z jego drużyny. - Derot, co to za Kanohi? -Zapytał Toa. - Kraahkan– Odpowiedział Derot – A, co nie widać? Tolerowałem jeszcze Twoje zmiany zbroi, ale to. Noszenie tej maski to wyraz braku szacunku dla Mata Nui. -Zatem chyba rozumiesz – sarkastycznie zapytał Derot – poza tym niech Cię już nie obchodzi, co będę nosił. - Co, czemu – zapytał zdezorientowany Toa. - Ponieważ odchodzę z waszej drużyny – Odpowiedział Derot – żegnaj. Derot odszedł zostawiając Teranota i udał się do siedziby Medagala. - Namyśliłeś się – zapytał Makuta. Tak – Odpowiedział Derot – zabierz mnie na Destral. Medagal teleportował się z Derotem do fortecy Bractwa Makuta i wprowadził go do komnaty, w, której Teridax rozmawiał z jakimś Makuta, ale przerwał rozmowę, gdy weszli: -Medagal, kim jest ten Toa? – Zapytał Teridax widząc owego makutę i Toa- i po co go tu wprowadziłeś? -Ten Toa wyrzekł się Mata Nui i chce być jednym z nas. - Odpowiedział Medagal. Cóż, skoro tego chce, zrób to – odrzekł przywódca Bractwa. Medagal wszedł z Derotem do laboratorium, gdzie próbował zmienić Toa w Makutę i udało mu się to. Zza wrót wyszedł stwór z wielkimi pazurami i ogromnymi czarnymi skrzydłami. - Jestem już jednym z was? - spytał Derot - Jeszcze nie. - powiedział Medagal udało mi się zmienić twoje ciało w energię jednak by posiadać moce Kraata musisz użyć tego – Medagal pokazał mu Berło, którego końcówka otoczona była trzema kryształami w różnych kolorach – To jest Berło Spustoszenia daje ono użytkownikowi wszystkie moce Kraata. Dasz mi to Berło? – Niecierpliwił się Derot - Poczekaj, aby je uruchomić musisz odpowiednio obrócić kryształy, czyli: Zielony o 360 stopni w lewo Czerwony o 180 stopni w prawo Niebieski jedynie nacisnąć -Ponadto – kontynuował Makuta – Używając berła możesz tworzyć Rahkshi -Daj to wreszcie – Derot wyrwał Berło z rąk Medagala, obrócił kryształy i natychmiast się teleportował. Siedzący obok Teridaxa Makuta od razu chciał gonić za zbiegiem, jednak Przywódca Bractwa zatrzymał go: -Spokojnie, on długo nie pożyje, nawet nie nauczył się używać mocy, Toa sobie z nim poradzą. Rozdział 3 Do wioski zawitał matoranin plazmy, który tysiące lat temu wyjechał do Metru Nui. - Mitux – ucieszył się Fender na widok dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela – nareszcie wróciłeś do domu! - Niezupełnie – odparł Mitux – po drodze zatrzymałem się na małej wysepce niedaleko Daxii - Vatuaz, myślę, że zostanę tu przez jakiś czas, a potem tam wrócę. -O, ale... - Zaniepokoił się Fender - Spokojnie jeszcze jakiś czas zostanę, a poza tym to niedaleko będę tu czasami wpadał. A teraz chodźmy do środka. Wewnątrz wszystko wydawało się spokojne, poza Trzema Toa Quattuor, którzy kłócili w jakiejś sprawie. W momencie gdy matoranie weszli do środka pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się dziwna kreatura. Toa Chwycili za broń i skierowali się ku niej. -Kim jesteś? – zaczął Ayro - i czego tu chcesz? -O, czyżbyście nie poznawali swojego brata – w tym momencie kreatura przybrała kształt Toa ziemi, dawnego członka drużyny. -Derot? –Ayro cofnął się – Co ty ze sobą zobiłeś? -To co zrobiłem jest nieważne. – Derot przybrał poprzednią postać – Ważne jest to, co zamierzam zrobić, a ważniejsze jest pytanie czy się do mnie przyłączycie? -A, co dokładnie masz zamiar zrobić? – zapytał Glaciem, Toa lodu z ich drużyny. -Mam zamiar zawładnąć tym wszechświatem i wszystkim co się w nim znajduje. -A jak dokładnie masz zamiar to zrobić? –kontynuował Toa lodu -O, Glaciem, nie jestem sam mam za sobą wielką armię Rahkshi. -I myślisz, że się do ciebie przyłączymy? Zaczął Ayro -Myślę, że jesteście na tyle mądrzy, że zechcecie przeżyć. Daję wam godzinę na podjęcie decyzji. – Ayro od razu rzucił się na niego, jednak w tym momencie Derot zniknął. Teranot zatrzymał Toa ognia kładąc mu ręke na ramieniu. -Spokojnie, będziemy mieli więcej czasu. -Więcej czasu? –oburzył się Ayro – Więcej czasu na co, na to żeby się gdzieś schować? Ja już wolę od razu ruszyć do walki i zginąć, niż siedzieć tu i czekać. -Zakon Mata-Nui! – Krzyknął Mitux i pobiegł w kierunku wybrzeża – Fender chodź, wytłumaczę ci wszystko! -Co to jest Zakon Mata-Nui? – Zapytał Glaciem - Nie wiem, ale może ten szalony matoranin plazmy jak raz się na coś przyda. -Odpowiedział Toa ognia. Mitux i Fender biegli w stronę łodzi -W Metru-Nui znalazłem zapiski o tajnej organizacji zwanej Zakonem Mata-Nui mającej chronić wszechświat przed zagrożeniami, myślę wam pomogą. -A co jeśli… -Nie ma czasu na „a co jeśli”. Tak?! Może wkrótce się zobaczymy, narka . – Matoranin wskoczył do łodzi i szybko zniknął za horyzontem Rozdział 4 Teranot, Glaciem i Ayro wykorzystali dany im czas na zebranie jak największej liczby Toa z okolicznych wiosek i miast. Po godzinie nie pojawił się jednak Derot podpełzł do nich Kraata. Stworzenie przemówiło, a jego głos brzmiał gorzej niż język Visoraków: -Podjęliście decyzję? – Ayro w odpowiedzi usmażył oślizgłego robaka. W tym momencie każdy wojownik usłyszał w głowie słowa Derota : – Zatem wybraliście śmierć – Po czym Toa zobaczyli, że pobliskie wzgórze zaroiło się od Rahkshi. Wojownicy przygotowali się do walki. Obok Toa Roślinności stanął Matoranin Luften. -Luften wracaj do wioski – Zaczął Toa -Nie ma mowy –odpowiedział Matoranin – Będę walczył razem z tobą. -I co, będziesz do nich strzelał z procy? -Przekonałeś mnie. –Luften wrócił do wioski. Po chwili wroga armia zaatakowała, Rahkshi było wiele więcej niż wojowników jednak mimo to Toa byli gotowi do walki.Gigantyczna kolumna Rahkshi zbliżała się ku wojownikom, jednak kilka bio przed nimi armia się zatrzymała, stworzenia patrzały z przerażeniem za Toa. Teranot odwrócił się, zobaczył za sobą wielkie statki z załogą złożoną z wielu uzbrojonych wojowników. Okręty przybiły do brzegu, a armia ruszyła na Rahkshi, z wody obok statków wyszły zielone stworzenia uzbrojone w protostalowe szpony, którzy rzucili się na armię Derota rozrywając ich zbroje. Do Teranota podszedł wysoki osobnik odziany w czarną zbroję, nosił czarną kanohi hau, a na plecach miał tarczę, to był Aredon jeden z agentów Zakonu: -Chyba przybyliśmy na czas?- zapytał wojownik -Tak, ale właściwie kim jesteście? –odpowiedział Teranot -Jesteśmy z Zakonu Mata-Nui, jest to organizacja pilnująca, aby wszystko szło zgodni z wolą Wielkiego Ducha, więcej wam wiedzieć nie trzeba. Kto właściwie dowodzi tą armią? -On – Teranoit wskazał na Derota stojącego na szczycie wzgórza, który jednym ruchem swojego berła tworzył dziesiątki nowych Rahkshi. -Wypadało by go zneutralizować, zajmijcie się tym, my odeprzemy Rahkshi. -Ayro, Glaciem, chodźcie! Toa obeszli armię i podeszli do Derota z tyłu wzgórza, jednak ich zauważył, natychmiast wzniósł się w powietrze i stworzył trzech Rahkshi, Glaciem natychmiast ich zamroził. Derot cisnął w Toa Błyskawicę, jednak teranot dzięki mocy maski uczynił swoją broń bardziej wyrrzymałą i odbił pocisk. Ayro użył kanohi Huny aby stać się niewidzialnym, zaczął strzelać w przeciwnika kulami ognia, które nie robiły mu nic przez odporność na ogień. Trzech Toa stał teraz obok siebie walcząc z potężniejszym przeciwnikiem, ale dzięki temu, że działali w imię jedności ich ciała i umysły połączyły się tworząc Toa Kaita. Fuzja wysłała w kierunku derota atak połączonych mocy elementarnych, uderzenie było na tyle silne, że uszkodziło zbroję ich przeciwnika i doszczętnie zniszczyło jego skrzydła. Derot spadł na ziemię, od razu chwycił za berło które zostało wytrącone z jego ręki przez Kaita. Derot użył mocy rozpadu aby rozdzielić Fuzję na trzech wojowników, jednak w tym momencie wszyscy trzej przyłożyli mu broń do gardła. -Nawet nie próbuj drgnąć – warknął Ayro przybliżając mu ostrze jeszcze bliżej. Teranot odszedł i chwycił berło Derota wbite nie opodal w ziemię, lekko dotknął niebieskiego kryształu, który wysunął się do przodu, pozostałe kryształy obróciły się, w tej chwili wszystkie Rahkshi rozbiły się na drobne kryształki i zostały zaabsorbowane przez berło. Zakon Mata-Nui wycofał się z powrotem na statki, Derot nadal leżał przygwożdżony do ziemi. Aredon, a za nim szóstka Toa o podstawowych żywiołach podeszła do pokonanego, gdy Ayro i Glaciem się odsunęli owi Toa używający mocy elementarnych uwięzili Derota w więzieniu z Protodermis, który został później zabany na statek. -To już wszystko? – zapytał aredon -Tak, dzięki za pomoc, a co z tym? – zapytał Teranot pokazując Brło Spustoszenia - Najlepiej niech zostanie tu, Ty będziesz od dzisiaj jego strażnikiem – powiedział Aredon wskazując na Ternota, a my zadbamy, aby Derot był jak najdalej. Epilog Teranot siedział na gałęzi najwyższego drzewa w okolicy i obserwował wszystko dookoła, w ręce trzymał potężną broń - Berło Spustoszenia i zastanawiał się co z nim zrobić. Koniec Autor Mitux447 Postacie *Teranot *Derot *Medagal *Ayro *Fender *Mitux *Glaciem *Luften *Aredon *Armia OoMN **Rasa Ehleka **6 nieznanych Toa *Wiele Rahkshi *Teridax *Nieznany Makuta Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Mituxa447